When Spring Comes
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: It's the last day of Winter. Kikyou is by herself, until a certain half demon enters. But.. It seems everything is not as it appears. Inu Yasha says good bye to Kikyou, but is he really the one leaving? Slightly InuKik but mostly InuKag


Eyes of the deepest wood, buried and hidden under the soil of the long forgotten past. No

one seemed to understand those eyes, no one seemed to realize their deep and sorrowful

love that pulsed through them. She was perhaps one of the most beautiful woman

inexistence. Though, her beauty wasn't typical, when she was alive it was more normal; now,

it was the beauty of snow falling, it was the beauty of that forever startling silence, that

blanket of soft white powder that buried and hid and eventually killed with it's

mysteriously elegant and innocent coldness. Her skin was that beautiful white, it lacked

the once warmer glow her live flesh had. Kikyou. Kikyou was her name. Such a simple name,

transformed into a name that both forced demons to become both lustful for what she

protected and frightened of her awesome powers. That same two syllables together drew

the love and fond memories out of many. It also confused, it sent so many mixed

messages.It was the border in between spring and winter. The frost still coated the

flowers that stubbornly popped out of the ground, as Kagome popped out of her well.

Kikyou was leaning against a tree, the rough bark almost unnoticed by her clay form. Her

eyes were cast down, examining the grass, as she was deep in thought. Why? Why had she

been brought back in the first place. It hurt. It hurt so much, to see her Inu Yasha with

someone else. She snapped her eyes up, blinking rapidly, forgetting that this body was

capable of tears. He was happy. He was content. He didn't need her anymore. But…she still

needed him. That tightening sensation was still the same in that clay body. It clamped down

on all of her organs, squeezing them. She began walking again, she knew all of her reasoning

was so confusing. "Inu Yasha…" Kikyou whispered, in that mysteriously powerful voice. It

was so soothing, and at the same time, it could be so frightening.

Suddenly, a clawed hand was laced with hers. Kikyou followed the arm up, to see the

familiar face of her once hanyou lover. His amber eyes gentle and confused. They searched

for the lost woman, he searched for the one he betrayed.

"Kikyou…" He whispered gently.

Kikyou stopped walking, and turned to him, immediately forcing herself into his arms,

placing her head on his chest, being wrapped in the heat of life, being sheltered by the

guilt. That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted love. Why was there such a dark feeling in

his eyes? Why did it feel so omnious?

"I'm glad you remembered, Inu Yasha, I didn't think you would."

"Kikyou, how could I forget such an important day? Last day of winter, ne?"

Kikyou nodded.

"Kikyou…" The hanyou man pressed his chapped lips against the practically frozen ear of the preiestes, "I don't love you. I want you to stay away from me and Kagome."

Kikyou almost chocked. That tightening in her chest seemed like a light pull now, it felt as

if her body was going to collaspe on herself. She couldn't breathe, she couldn'tthink! Just

those words…Echoing. She stood there shocked,

"I didn't know that body was capable of crying." He said.

"I can't do that." She retorted

"You're doing it right now."

"Not that! I can't leave you alone…" Kikyou swallowed hard, it was now or never.

"Kikyou… You have to. You have to move on." He hugged her tighter.

"Not now. I was brought back for a reason Inu Yasha. My death was… unjustified. I love you, I need you!" Kikyou in a former glimpse of when she was alive.

Since she died, since she was resurrected, after she became isolated from those she loved,

she changed. As any one would. No one saw it as she did though. Because they hadn't lived it.

It was the simple fact that now she was different, now she wasn't warm, now she was clay,

not flesh. It was her little sister looked like her grandmother and would continue to age,

while Kikyou didn't. It was because of that, she didn't allow herself to have the former

softness, the love, the weaknesses that she had when she was alive.

The young man looked down.

"Kikyou… I don't love you anymore! Get it through your head!" He screamed.

He shoved Kikyou back and in one smooth motion, he shoved his sharpened claws deep into

Kikyou's body, then ripped back as if he was tarring a piece of paper. Kikyou gasped in the

sharp pain that rippled through her bodies in furious waves. She fell to her knees.

"Kaze no kizu!" A scream came from a short distance, from the true Inu Yasha. The scars

tore up the ground, and left nothing in it's path, not a single trace of the disappeared half

demon.

"Kikyou!" Inu Yasha yelled, pulling the ebony haired priestess into his arms. The souls

poured out of her in a steady drip, like melting snow dripping off a branch.

Kikyou smiled up at Inu Yasha.

"How did you know Naraku would disguise himself as me and come for you?" The real Inu Yasha asked.

"Call it fate. I only wish he hadn't escaped and I wouldn't die like this." She winced, as souls continued to slip out.

"You're going to die, again because of - -"

"I choose to do this Inu Yasha." She spoke evenly.

Silence parted everything for a few moments, until Inu Yasha decided to speak again.

"Did you mean those things Kikyou?" Inu Yasha whispered.

She nodded.

Tears lined the honey orbs.

"Why Kikyou?"

"I want you to be happy. Along the line of coming back, I became selfish. Winter has come  
to an end Inu Yasha. You must spend time in spring now." Kikyou said, offering a familiar  
smile. A smile she only showed when she was alive.

Her eyes wondered, to a small flower, a purple flower, hidden under a thick layer of frost.

But, with the sun's love, the frost was melting away, leaving that little flower. Leaving it to

live happily under the sun. Kikyou's eyes fell closed as the souls continued to pour.

"Kikyou!" Inu Yasha screamed, as a woman he loved at one time, now died. A woman of many

secrets. A woman unfairly hated. A lonely, misunderstood woman. at simple name, was now

buried, back into the sands of the past.

A/N: After I got a review for this, I realized it was a bit confusing. If it is still unclear, let me know. Basically, Naraku came to Kikyou again disguised as Inu Yasha, trying to decieve her. But, somehow (This will be explained in another chapter) Kikyou knew Naraku was going to do this, so she let Inu Yasha know, so he could attempt to kill Naraku. I hope you guys enjoyed this! I will be writing more before I head back for sophmore year. Reviews ase criticism welcomed!


End file.
